


letter to mickey

by tototo



Series: letters [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototo/pseuds/tototo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I could be better for you, Mickey. For you. I’m so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letter to mickey

I'm here, in this bed. I want t be left alone. I feel like the whole world is turning around me and I can’t do anything to stop it. I’m just lying here. I’m not sure even if I’m alone or if there’s someone in the room. Maybe you.  
I hear a voice, your voice. I don’t know what you’re saying. You seem so worried, and I know this is for me.  Me, incapable to get out of this bed and do something.  
I wish I could be better for you, Mickey. For you. I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t  see this. Shouldn’t see me like some fuckin’ vegetable.  After all we’ve been through, we should be happy. Because of  me, we can’t.  
This fuckin’ thing is killing me, Mick. And I cannot even talk to you, explain something. I can’t. And I’m scared because I know you could think that this is your fault, and maybe you already do.  
It’s not your fault. It’s just me, and this whole thing that keeps me chained. I don’t want you to see me like that beacuse I know that it could hurt you like the blades of a hundred knives. I’m on the edge and I’m fallin’ off, and I know you’re the only person that could save me.  It’s like a nightmare.  
Please wake me up. Please, please.

I'm here, in this bed.  I want to be left alone, but you know that my 'alone' is 'with you'.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work.  
> English is not my first language,  
> and it's a little bit short.


End file.
